How to Train an Angel
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: I've lived my whole life in a mansion, with my mom. Now at the age of six my dad returns, and I can go out into the real world. But I have to go to school in the Aether, and come right back home. And the worst part is, I can't fly. And in the Aether, that sucks. But why did I have to stay in a house, since I was born? And before I figured it out, it was too late...
1. Prolouge

I had been living in a locked up mansion since, I was born, with my mother. My father was what you call 'the protector' of our town. And he was away for a couple of years, so I had to stay in a house, for 6 years, then he finally returned. I was a half angel, and only 6 when I went out into the world for the first time. Not the best.

But for six, I knew a lot of things. And things started to quickly enter my mind after overhearing a conversation on how my parents kept me there for years to 'protect me' from something able to take down my father with it's bare hands. And saying it would kill me at a glimpse, scared the ever living crap out of me. I couldn't fly either, so that's a downer.

So I went to school in the Aether. Were my mom was ruler, and blah, blah, blah. Even though I was considered, 'royal' God! I hate being called that. But back to the point, still had to deal with bullies, work, etc. And in the Aether, being unable to fly, is like being unable to walk in the overworld.

But I always wondered, why we didn't just stay in the Aether. If it's so safe from this 'thing'.

I guessed it was because, that's the first place 'it' would look, I really don't know, I'm only 6!

But to be honest, I was terrified as heck. I mean this 'thing' really, really, wants me dead. Like, really, really, wants me dead. And I didn't even know if this was a person, and animal, and object, I didn't know! But I went to school, then went straight home, every day. That was my daily routine.

**Wake up.**

**School.**

**Go back Home.**

Just a brief summary, and that's all it was. It was really stupid that the kids always hung with each other after school. And the new friends I made, could only see me at school. It was such a pain, my parents gave me no room in life. It was so annoying. Sometimes I wanted to punch them in the face. But I didn't, remember, only six.

But I guess the daily routine wasn't going to keep me safe for long...


	2. Fifth Day of Freedom

I woke up that morning, and stayed in bed. I felt a push on my side, and the covers were pulled off.

"Come on, get up" My father said.

"Ugh, I don't want to" I whined.

"Well you've got to go to school" He said.

"I don't like school. It sucks" I groaned.

"Well to bad, you'll have to deal with it until we find another school" Father said. I pushed myself up, and got out of bed. Got dressed, and went downstairs, grabbed my backpack and went on my way to school. I walked through the portal in the woods, and soon found myself in the Aether. I walked down the street to school, walked inside, and went straight to my locker.

I put my hand on the lock,

"89, 12 3" I whispered under my breath, twisting the lock. Then pulling it open, I put my backpack in. I tried to quickly get my books, but I wasn't fast enough. Two older girls came up to me, both about 10, one had brown hair, in a ponytail, and the other had long blonde hair. I groaned at their presence.

"What's up Walks? Have any lessons yet?" Jen asked.

"I don't have lessons" I said.

"Well then, I'm guessing those wings of yours are still useless then?" She asked.

"You can't fly either" I said.

"Yeah. But we don't have wings we aren't made to fly, you are in this case." Zeya said.

"Whatever" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Seriously though, if you're so 'royal' why can't you fly. I mean, your Mother is one of the best, and yet you're one of the worst" Jen said.

"I said, I don't care" I stated.

"Well you should, Walks" Jen said, walking away, with Zeya. I felt like there was a large rock in my throat, and I was going to throw up. I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I stopped them before they got out.

I shut my locker, and quickly hurried to class. Then, the day went on as normal, got teased some more, and then I went straight home. I entered the house, a little earlier than usual, and when I approached the kitchen, I heard something that was not meant for my ears...


	3. The Conversation

I hid by the wall, and listened in,

"Well we can't, ok. That's the only school, were she's heavily guarded" Mom said,

"I know, I was just trying to consider her feelings" Dad said.

"It's her feelings or her life" Mom said.

"I suppose you do have a point." Dad said. "But still, I don't think he's-"

"Steven, you know as much as I do, something is out there, and it doesn't know about our daughter. But if it finds out, she's done for" Mom said.

"I know but, he's-"

"It doesn't matter if it's in this area or not. Teleportation gives it an advantage of being anywhere in seconds. Whenever it's name is said, it comes, and if we say it, it'll come. And it will find out. It's been trying to find you for years. It knows me, it knows you. The one thing it doesn't know, is that we have a daughter. And that is the only thing it can't know" Mom explained.

"I guess you have a point" Dad said. "I mean she obeys us, she comes home right after school, I mean we could try and make it possible"

"I understand. But still, we can't" Mom said. "It's just to risky Steven."

"Alright, I'll stop." Dad said. "But on another subject. I got back 5 days ago, what happened in the 6 years I was gone?"

"Everything went along smoothly, perfectly fine. But a couple times, it seemed that she started to cry for no apparent reason, but that was the only weird event" Mom said.

"That's severely bad. He could know our location, he could just be waiting!" Dad yelled.

"Ok, we just have to stay calm, ok" Mom said.

"Stay calm? Stay calm! We're at a time like this and you say to stay calm! Are you insane!" Dad yelled.

"Panicking isn't going to get us anywhere, Steven. That's why being calm is the best option" Mom said. Dad let out a long sigh,

"I guess" He huffed.

"Ok, now let's stop. She'll be home soon, and if she hears this she'll be terrified" Mom said. I slowly crept my way back to the door, opened it, and closed it.

"I'm home!" I yelled. Then I walked up, to my room, and sat on my bed.

"Wow, the real world sucks" I stated. Then I fell backwards on the bed.


	4. New Friends

That morning I woke up, and got up straight away, got dressed, and went downstairs. I grabbed my backpack, waved good-bye then left for school. I entered the portal, walked down the street, and entered school. I went to my locker, and three new girls, that I've never seen before came up to me.

"Hey" One said, she had long black hair, a shirt with a horse on it, jeans, and sneakers.

"Umm, yes?" I said.

"I'm Hannah, this is Abby and Emma" She said.

"And you're talking to me why...?" I asked.

"Listen, Jen's sick today" Emma said. I slammed my locker closed.

"What..." I said.

"We heard the you were getting bullied by the loser. And we really didn't want to talk, because we were kind of afraid of being bullied" Abby said.

"Don't blame you. What'cha want?" I asked.

"Just to talk for a second, see if we could be friends." Hannah said.

"Why not" I smiled.

"Great, want to hang out after school?" Abby said.

"Aww, so sorry" I said. "I have to go straight home, every day after school"

"Why so?" Abby asked.

"You guys have to promise me you'll tell no one" I said. They all nodded, and we all leaned in together, and I whispered.

"I've been living in a mansion since I was six. When my dad came home 6 days ago, I was finally allowed to go out into the real world. But I heard them having a conversation last night, and I wasn't supposed to hear it"

"Well what's they say?" Emma asked.

"They said, that something wants to kill me or something. That was the jist of it" I whispered.

"Whoa that's harsh" Abby said. "Wait a sec, isn't your dad Steven?"

"Yeah" I replied.

"Cool" Abby replied "Listen, we got to go" Then they left down the hallway, walking slowly. I took a second to think, And then, I yelled down the hallway.

* * *

"We all know what's going on right" I whispered, Abby and Emma nodded.

"Should we protect this kid?" Emma asked.

"That's sounds like a good idea. Walk her home every day, you know stuff like that" I said.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from down the hall, we turned around. Silver ran up to us,

"I don't think my parents will mind if I'm home a little late." She said.

"Alright, and afterwards one of use will walk you home" I said.

"Cool" She said, starting to walk along with us.


	5. Disobeying the Rules

After we hung out, Hannah walked me home, and I got there at about 3:59. Which is an hour late from usual. When I entered the house my parents both stood there.

"Where have you been?" My mom asked.

"School" I stated.

"Doing what, you were supposed to be home an hour ago?" Mom said. I pushed by them, dropped my backpack, and walked up the stairs.

"Where, were, you" My mom demanded.

"You wouldn't care." I said, continuing upwards.

"And why would you think that?" She asked.

"Because you always choose my Life over my Feelings" I said, making it all the way up, and walking into my room.

* * *

"Oh my god" Neon said, covering her face with one hand.

"What?" I asked.

"She heard it" She said.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"Our conversation yesterday" Neon said. After hearing that, I walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter, :(. Longer ones on the way, :)**


	6. The Unknown Consquence

I was lying in my bed, facing the wall. I heard the door open, then close, then someone sat on the end of my bed.

"Silver" My father spoke.

"What" I snapped.

"I don't get it. What's all the fuss?" Dad asked.

"You guys don't care about my feelings is the matter" I said.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Well overhearing your guy's conversation, Mom said, that she always chooses my life over my feelings" I said.

"And why is that bad?" Dad asked.

"Because, it seems like you guys don't care about me, when you don't consider my feelings" I said.

"If you don't think we care about you you're blind. Your mother spent 6 years staying in a house, protecting you. If that's not caring, I don't know what is" Dad said. "And another reason, were you not a little scared after you heard our conversation?"

"I wasn't" I said.

"You sure about that?" He asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Are you really sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I once again lied.

"Are you really ,really, really-"

"Ok! I was alright!" I yelled.

"Knew it" My dad said, I sighed, and rolled my eyes. I sat up, next to him.

"You just have to obey us, and everything will work out, alright?" Dad said.

"Yeah." I said.

"So, where were you?" He asked.

"School, hanging out with my new friends" I said.

"Really? I thought you were lying" Dad said.

"Well I wasn't" I said. My dad nodded, and stood up.

"You should stay in your room for the night. Explaining this to your Mom might take a while" He said, I nodded, and he opened the door and stepped out. Closing it behind him.


	7. The New Kid

The next morning, I did the same as usual, and it ended up at my locker again. Hannah, Emma, and Abby walked up to me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi, Jen's sick again, she's got the flu" Emma said.

"I'm really happy, but I kinda feel bad for her" I said.

"Same here" Abby said.

"So, what you want to do?" I asked, knowing today was a Friday, and we could do anything, educational on that day. even most people didn't.

"Library anyone?" Hannah asked.

"The library's so boring..." Emma said.

"It's not really boring. I mean if you can read what you want in there, it's fun" I said.

"Books are stupid" Emma said.

"Excuse me!" Abby yelled.

"If everyone heard that you'd get punched in the face, Emma" I said.

"Fair point..." She growled.

"What about the Titanic, thought you liked that" Hannah said.

"I don't like the Titanic..." Emma growled, "I LOVE the Titanic!"

"Well you can read about that" I said,

"I can!" She said, running down the hall. I looked at Hannah and Abby.

"As I get to know her. I realize how weird she is" I said. They both nodded, along with a grunt. Then we walked down the hall.

* * *

We spent a couple hours in the library, and as I could see piles upon piles about the Titanic were piled up next to Emma, I laughed at the sight of it. Then a couple minutes before we were going to leave, a 16 year old kid came in. He had brown hair, covering one of his eyes, and he had a black shirt, and brown jeans, with a dark brown jacket to top it all off. When he came in, I was behind a bookshelf, and I heard him talking to another adult.

"Is there anything you need?" The man asked.

"Just looking for someone" The boy said.

"Who?" The man asked.

"Eh, I know this is a stupid question but is there, any what you call 'royalty' in this place. I'm new so..."

"That is a very strange question. But there is in fact, she was around here somewhere" The man said. "I'll tell you if I find her"

"Ok, I'll go looking myself" The boy said, then they split up, luckily not coming my way. I ran over to Hannah, Emma, and Abby and pulled them over to a corner.

"Guys, this random teen boy, came in and says he's looking for me, apparently he doesn't know my name, but he knows I'm 'royalty'" I said. Hannah looked over at Abby.

"Think he disguised himself?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Abby said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Listen we know who's after you, but-"

"Knowing him will put me in danger, I know" I said

"Ok, we have to get you out of here" Hannah said.

"But how?" Abby asked.

"What if we told the kid, she was somewhere else, and she could sneak out with you 2" Emma said.

"Seems legit, we have to do it quickly though" Hannah said. Everyone nodded, and Emma went and talked to him, she pointed all the way to the end of the library, he nodded, and ran. Then we ran around the bookshelf, and out the doors. We got out of the school, and to the portal. I ran through the woods, and to my town, I waved good-bye, and ran inside. My father came up to me, and my mom walked down the stairs.

"Why are you home so early?" He asked. I jumped up into his arms, and hugged him, tightly as tears fell down my face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" My mom asked coming up to me, and pushing my hair aside. I shoved my face, in my father's shoulder, as my muffled voice came out crying,

"He found me mom...he found me..."


	8. Name Caller

"No, no, no that's not true, dear." Mom said.

"I know it is" I sobbed, hugging my dad tightly.

"You don't even know what it is" My mom said. I stopped crying, and wiped my face, but still stuttered on some words,

"M-my friends knew 'who' was hunting me down" I said.

"What!" Mom yelled.

"But they never told me who it was" I said. "But some random teen came into the library, and I heard him talking to someone. Saying he was looking for someone who was considered 'royalty'"

My dad set me down, and walked into the kitchen with my mom. I just stood there, and waited. But the conversation was so louder I could hear it anyways.

"This is not good..." Mom said.

"Don't you think I already know?" Dad said.

"Well, what now?" Mom said.

"I honestly didn't think it would happen till she was older" Dad said.

"Well we've got to cross this bridge now" Mom said. Then I heard something really weird, I don't know what noise it was, but I turned around. And standing right outside out door was 2 endermen and a wither skeleton.

"Umm, dad!" I yelled.

"Just a second" He replied,

"No time, for time, get over hear!" I yelled. He ran out of the kitchen with mom, and stood next to me.

"What, how does that even make sense. Wither skeletons live in the Nether" Dad said.

"Well, Herobrine has no problem brining those things out of that place" Mom said. Then she covered her mouth. "Did I just say that?"

"What...him...I know exactly who that guy is...and by my calculations...I'M SO DEAD!" I yelled.

"Really!" Dad yelled.

"I'm so, sorry" She said.

Then particles, purple ones, and then spun like a tornado in front of us, until it finally revealed a person,

"I do believe my name was called" The man stated, with a slight smirk on his face.


	9. It's That Guy

"Ehhhh..." I stated, then going into complete silence. I mean, no one really spoke for the next minute.

"So, is this going to be a silent kidnapping or what?" The man asked.

"No one is leaving this house, besides you!" Dad yelled.

"Ah, Steven, Steven, Steven. You know that, that's not going to go down the way you want it too." The man said. Dad growled, but held back from doing anything.

"That's what I thought" The man smiled.

"What are you here for!?" My mom demanded.

"Seriously, I thought you knew. I mean, you accidently said my name in the mist of the conversation" The man said. "So, wasting half my life to find you people. You've been here the whole time. But sending her to the Aether was not the best decision"

"Well you already looked there, so we basically assumed-"

"Assumed? Assumed, if anything has to do with me, it's best not to assume. I check the Aether, every month" The man stated.

"Whoa, how bad does this guy want me?" I thought.

"Very bad actually" The man stated. I glared at him,

"I could not hate you anymore" I thought.

"Fair argument" He stated.

"Glad" I said.

"I've only seen you, for about 5 minutes, and I already hate you" The man stated, "You ain't gonna last long"

Then I realized it was my time to stop talking, and stood silently, sort of hiding behind Dad.

"Listen, I've got places to go, and people to kill. Can we just get this done with?" The man asked.

"So, now you wanna fight, huh?" Mom said.

The man was in front of my mom, in milliseconds smacking her in the face, and she flew down the hall, and made contact with the floor.

"Yes, I do" He said. Then it was all up to my Dad, and of course he would help out a bit. Dad ran down the hall,

"No you don't" He stated, running behind him.

"Seriously I was right here. Alone" I thought, "Idiot"

I ran out the door, running through the mobs, and down the street. But something strange happened, as I ran down, every street light I passed, burned out. Then thoughts entered my mind,

"Is Dad dead?"

"Is he already after me again?"

But no time to focus on that, I kept running, and I finally entered the woods.

* * *

I walked out of the house, and brushed myself off.

"Pathetic" I stated, looking around, then I saw foot prints on the road, as I started to rain, straight towards the woods. Two endermen came up.

"She's in the woods. You up for it?" I asked. They nodded, and we teleported to the tree line.

* * *

I kept running, extremely fast. Even thought running, wasn't my thing technically, flying was but-

Screw that! No time to worry about that, the only focus is trying to get away, period.

I kept running, but I heard some weird noses behind me, looking back each time, seeing nothing, was starting to scare me a little. But I kept going, and I looked back, still nothing. But when I looked forward, I ran right off a cliff ledge.

"Really..." I stated, and as I fell. I didn't really think about anything, but nothing was happier than the feeling of me not hitting the ground, I opened my eyes.

Caught by the hoodie, by an endermen. He teleported me back up to the top, and there was another endermen, and, oh great, that guy...

"Try not to kill yourself, I'm actually looking forward to doing that myself" He said.

"I wasn't trying too..." I said.

"Well jumping off a cliff kinda looks like it" Herobrine stated,

"I just was focused on seeing if anything was chasing me, ok?" I said.

"Whatever" He said, as we started walking, the endermen, still holding me by the hoodie. "How surprised were you when you got caught?"

"I was pretty happy at first, but then, I noticed who I was caught by" I said.

"Wait a second, you have wings right, why didn't you use them?" Herobrine asked.

Then I just stood in silence, and never answered the question...


	10. What Happened That Night

I don't know how, but I fell asleep, while being held by my hood. I knew when I fell asleep, I wasn't going to wake up dead. Herobrine had gone through too much trouble to even find me, and he could have killed my when I was sleeping that night. And I knew he's one of those people who like to listen to the suffering of others, so that was something else.

I woke up on a hard cement floor. But I didn't move, I just stayed up in the curled position I was in, and just stayed there. It wasn't comfortable but, I was exhausted. I just turned over and peeked for a second, and saw two guards, endermen of course. I turned back over, and a conversation started between them. I listened in, because it was highly interesting.

"Why in the world are we still guarding this kid?" One said.

"I really don't know either. Word from his assistant spread out. He was planning to wake her up last night, and do it then. I mean he opened the cell door, but came right out. It was pretty weird" The other said.

**(Conversation between them. One and The Other doesn't work well with this)**

"That is pretty weird. He spent months trying to find her, it just doesn't make sense"

"I know, I'm getting a little worried about him."

"I don't think we should be worried"

"Why not, I mean, he's never, ever in the history of his life done something like that before. Especially to parts of his 'family' as he calls it. Anyone his brother likes, is considered an enemy"

"You do have a point. I'm starting to get worried myself now"

"Someone said, there's a chance he might not do it at all"

"What! That's bluff"

"The guard next door last night told me."

"And how exactly did he find out, huh?"

"Well, Herobrine went through all the cells last night, killed off everyone. Everyone but this kid right here. The guard saw him come back several times, but just a look and that was all"

"Really?"

"Yep, wouldn't lie to you."

"I still think there's a chance he'll do it though"

"No, at this point, I don't think so. He's never shown mercy before, he wouldn't even admit something like that. But like I said, he's never shown mercy. He killed, the sick, kids, friends, innocent. Yet, he doesn't kill the daughter of his most hated brother"

"Makes sense"

Then I got up, and walked to the bars.

"Finally awake, huh. Herobrine should be here to kill you soon" One said.

"According to you, he won't even kill me" I said, then he looked at me wide-eyed, and I just let out a small laugh, and smiled. He was about to speak, but then I went over him "I won't tell"

He nodded, and I went to go sleep again.


	11. Bring up the Concept

I was lying on the cement floor, when water splashed on my face. I bolted up and shook my head off.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

"You've been sleeping for like 24 hours" Herobrine said.

"I'm tired, ya know, the thing mortals get when they do too much activity" I said.

"You're not a mortal" Herobrine stated,

"Just giving an example" I said, spitting water out of my mouth.

"Did you even try to just yell my name and wake me up?" I asked.

"I kicked you a couple times, and second of all I don't even know your name" he said. I rolled my eyes and stood up,

"Well, what?" I asked.

"What?" Herobrine said.

"You woke me up. Was it for a reason?" I asked.

"Duh, why else would I wake you up" Herobrine said.

"I don't know, just what do you want?" I asked. He grabbed my hoodie, and carried me out, and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" He said.

"Tell me"

"No" He said.

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

And as that conversation continued down the hall, we finally made it out. We walked up stairs, and then out a giant wooden gate.

"Outside?" I questioned.

"Yes" Herobrine replied.

"You don't know me at all. I get kidnapped and someone brining me outside it kind of a bad idea" I stated.

"You can't run away" He said. Putting me on the ground.

"I guess you're correct" I said.

"Unless you flew away" He said. Then I stood in silence again.

"What's up with you, when I ever I bring up the concept of-"

"No" I said, holding out my hand, "Just don't say it"

"Why?" He asked.

"Listen. I'll be back at dusk, ok"

"You better not-"

"I won't" I said, walking into the woods.

* * *

I just stood there, then an endermen ran up to me.

"Need your weapons or anything?" Xeons asked.

"No, I'm good" I said.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"To be honest, no. She's really acting weird. And whenever I bring up the concept of flight. She seems to just, ignore anything to do with it" I said.

"Does it ever touch you mind that she, ya know, can't fly" Xeons said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Most likely, what kind of angel jumps off a cliff, and doesn't fly back up" He said.

"True, true" I said.

"Now what are you doing with her?" He asked.

"I don't know, depending on what happens in the woods will decide it all." I said, Xeons nodded, and I walked into the woods.


	12. To the Rescue

I had walked through the entire forest to the other treeline, the forest itself, wasn't big, so I just sat and looked out into the field. A few birds flew by over my head, and I sighed,

"Lucky birds..."

Than I heard a growling noise, and a sheep. Then a wolf chasing a sheep came into view,

"Aw, no! Got to do something!" I said. I looked around, and saw a skeleton by the trees with a stone sword next to it, I shivered picking up the sword, but then I ran after the two. But I was literally too late, the dog had already cornered the poor thing and pounced, but I chucked my sword at the animal, and when I opened my eyes, the dog was dead in front of the sheep. I let out a sigh of relief and went to get the sword, I picked it up, and the sheep, came up to me and ran in circles around me.

"Your welcome" I smiled, and I started walking back, I entered the woods, and I was half way through, when I turned around. It was following me.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked. It just baaed at me. "So are we like buddies now?"

The sheep jumped a couple times.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Good to have another living thing around that can't fly" I said.

"So that's why" A voice said, I turned around, and Herobrine was just standing there. I rolled my eyes, and groaned,

"Yes, I can't. Happy now?" I asked.

"Yes very" He stated.

"Whatever..." I groaned.

"And you never brought this up to me, why?" Herobrine asked.

"Because, just makes me more useless, which is just another way of saying, 'kill me, I have no use'" I said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I know how you feel" He said.

"Know how I feel?" Ha sorry, don't think so. You're a mythical god, who has unlimited strength. I'm just an angel, one who really shouldn't have been one" I said.

"What if I told you, I couldn't fly either" Herobrine said.

"It'd be a lie" I said.

"What if I said I wasn't lying" He said.

"I'm listening" I stated, giving my full attention to him.


	13. The Plan

"Do you get the fact that, everyone who's got wings, can't fly right away" Herobrine stated.

"I know that, I'm not stupid" I said.

"Well, at your age, I couldn't seem to get off the ground either, ya know. I had to teach myself how to fly, with some help from my 'friends'" He said.

"At least you could teach yourself, I don't know the first thing about flight." I said.

"I hear your mother's one of the best in the Aether. I'm positive she would've taught you by now" Herobrine said.

"Like she's got time to do it" I sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"She's a Queen, it ain't easy being one. She's got to be there 24/7, she comes to the house sometimes, but it's always when I'm at school" I sighed.

"Here give me a second" He said, running into he trees

* * *

I got to a decently wooded area and started to think.

"What should I do? What should I do?" I thought. Then it was up to my conscious, it was that moment in time, when you start hallucinating with the good side of yourself and the bad one. It happened a lot when those different sides of my appeared on my shoulders and they told me what to do in the situation.

"Just kill her already, you know you want too. You don't want that generation continuing, one day Steven could send her to kill you" The bad side argued.

"True" I stated.

"But remember when you were her age, and the same thing happened no one taught you. This is the same situation Draco was going to kill you, but instead he helped teach you" The good side explained.

"You have a good point" I said.

"So basically all I'm saying is, be the teacher you never had"

"Alright, it makes sense" I said. Then the bad side vanished away.

"But I cannot do this by myself" I said.

"Then why not go to the one who helped you"

"I don't know..." I said.

"It can't hurt to try. Aren't you the best of friends?"

"We are, and I guess I could ask" I said, then the good side disappeared, and I walked back

* * *

I didn't know how long I'd been sitting on the ground, while the sheep lied down next to me, and looked over to my constantly. I almost fell asleep, as it was getting dark, but I managed to stay up, just as Herobrine finally came back.

"Took you long enough" I said.

"Listen, you want to fly, or not" He said.

"Um, why are you asking me that?" I asked, he sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But I may be able to, teach you."

"You're kidding..." I said.

"I wish I was" Herobrine stated.

"B-but I t-thought you were gonna, ya know-"

"Kill you" He said, I nodded. "Haven't reached a full decision on that yet" I rolled my eyes, and stood up brushing myself off.

"I guess, I mean, I got nothing else to do." I said.

"Good." Herobrine said,

"Just give me a second" I said, walking into some nearby trees.

Then I silently freaked out, in excitement,

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I whispered. But then I came back out, calm and under control.

"Alright let's go" He said.

"We're starting already?" I asked.

"Ha! Of course not. I'm not teaching you how to fly alone" He said.

"Then who else is helping?" I asked.

"He's going to be more of a teacher than an assistant" Herobrine said.

"And just who is this person?" I asked.

"You'll see" He smiled, "You'll see"


	14. The Teacher

We walked through the woods upon reaching a giant cave, right then and there, I knew things were going to end up badly for me.

"Draco?" Herobrine said. "You there"

Then before you knew it, a large roar came from the darkness,

"That doesn't sound good..." I said,

"Oh relax" Herobrine said. I crossed my arms, and the sheep hid behind me.

"It's ok" I said calmly, rubbing his head. He closed his eyes, and nudged my hand. Then a dragon emerged from the cave,

"Haven't seen you in a awhile" The dragon said, walking between Herobrine and I. Then he immediately circled around me,

"And who might this be?" He smiled.

"My brother's daughter" Herobrine said.

"Steven's I presume" The dragon said.

"Yep" Herobrine said.

"And why exactly is she still alive and breathing?" The dragon questioned.

"Listen I came here for your help. You taught me how to fly, is that not true" Herobrine said.

"I did, and?" The dragon said.

"And, I need your help teaching her how too." Herobrine said.

"You're bluffing..." The dragon said.

"I wish I was" He said.

"And why should I help this, thing" The dragon said.

"Because it's exactly like it happened all those years ago. What you were going to do to me, then you decided to help me out" Herobrine said.

"Ugh, I suppose" The dragon said.

"Glad, when should we start?" Herobrine asked.

"Early tomorrow" The dragon insisted. "I'll come with you for now"

Herobrine nodded, and they both flew off. I sighed and started walking back. And the sheep continued to follow.

As I walked through the woods, I figured this sheep would follow me forever, so I had to name it.

"What about Felix?" I asked. The sheep looked like it gave a slight nod, and it baaed. And I nodded, as well. We continued through and the dragon landed loudly beside me.

"Hurry up, will you" He said,

"Trying the best I can" I growled.

"Are you alright, or do you just hate me" The dragon said.

"I'm just tired, and homesick is all." I said.

"This is exactly how Herobrine acted when I kidnapped him." The dragon said.

"It makes sense" I said.

"That's why I pointed it out" The dragon said.

"Oh, sorry" I said,

"There's no need to be, your young, you didn't know" The dragon said

"Ok" I said, starting to walk with Felix again.

"So, what's your name kid" The dragon asked.

"Silver" I said "It's Silver"


	15. First Flight

I somehow found my way up to the roof of the castle last night, and fell asleep there, as Felix fell asleep next to me. I didn't wake up that morning myself, because someone did it for me. Something was jumping on my legs, then when I finally opened my eyes, I saw Felix causing it all. I looked at the sky and the sun wasn't even up yet.

"What, it's like 4:00 in the morning" I moaned. Felix just baaed at me, until I finally stood up.

"What in the world do you need this early in the morning" I asked. Felix just grabbed the sleeve of my jacket and almost literally dragged my down the stairs. We got down there, then he slowly brought me to the gate, which was wide open, then he quickly brought me out, running towards the woods.

"Felix, stop. I'm gonna get in trouble" I said, but he just kept going, then he finally stopped near a cliff. The cloud were a bit lower, since we gained altitude, when we climbed up those small hills.

"I think this is the spot I was supposed to start training today" I said. "Did you bring me here to get started early?" Felix then nodded,

"By myself, sorry not yet. I'm gonna kill myself doing that" I said. Then Felix started baaing.

"Felix, it's a bad idea I could die" I said, Felix tilted over his head, and I came by the cliff, I then saw there was a pool of water below.

"Does make sense for first time flyers" I said. "But there is no way, you getting me off this mountain"

It looked like Felix was slightly smirking as he back up more towards the cliff.

"You wouldn't..." I said. But then, Felix walked off the cliff backwards.

"Felix!" I yelled. As the winds burst in my face, I ran and jumped off, closing my wings as I gained more speed towards Felix.

I felt the winds in my face, as I finally felt Felix's wool. I grabbed him, but then panicked on what to do. We were still above the clouds, but we were gaining close to them, at a very high speed. Then Felix started baaing at me.

"What, my wings?" I said, then he nodded. Then I immediately opened them as Felix wished, but instead of falling through the clouds, I stayed above them at a more calmer, light speed.

"Gliding? This is good." I said. "WOO" But I knew I had to land on another piece of land, because wind shifts happened a lot in theses areas. Where the wind is going one way, then it suddenly speeds up, going another way.

But before I could find a place to, the wind quickly shifted, as blew quickly the other way, and I just tumbled. But the wind was blowing so hard, it blew me along with it, towards the cliff mountain where I jumped off from, but a little lower, and by the looks of it, I was about to run into to it. As I braced myself for impact, it never came instead I opened my eyes, to blackness. Then I was released on the cliff I jumped from.

"Starting early?" A voice asked, I lifted from the ground, and Draco and Herobrine stood there.

"I wish I hadn't" I groaned.

"But it was pretty good gliding for a first timer." Draco said. "But one thing was questioning to me. Why in the world did you just off the cliff in the first place?"

"Because he jumped off" I said, pointing to Felix.

"Why in the world would he jump off?" Herobrine questioned.

"I really don't know" I said, glancing at Felix, "I really don't know..."


	16. The Fail

Since I did good that day, and I was completely exhausted, Draco said training would begin tomorrow. And I was indeed happy with that, until, I had to wake up that morning. It was exactly like waking up, the first morning I was here, a bucket of water to the face. This time I didn't freak out though, I just spit the water out, and shook my head.

"I hate water..." I stated.

"Well get used to it, because I bet you'll be falling in it a lot today" Herobrine said. I let out a groan, but then I stopped, knowing I would have to accept it. I walked down the stairs, and out the gate as usual, and headed to the cliff with Felix. Draco was already there, but being late really didn't bother me.

"Alright, first off, lets see what you're already able to do" Draco said, grabbing me by the hoodie, and holding me over the cliff.

"Just letting you know, I'll fall in that water" I said.

"It's alright, but I want you to think there's nothing below you, and what you would do in that situation" Draco said. Then he let go, and I fell.

I fell at a fast pace, closer and closer to the ground. I had to think to try and do at least something, doing nothing wouldn't get me anywhere. So I tried to think, back to when I watched my mom fly, what did she do when falling to the ground.

That's it!

I saw her once, she closed her wings going face first towards the ground, and when she was inches away, she opened her wings, and she flew right across the ground.

I thought I had to accomplish that, it would be cool, and make sense. So I did.

I put my wings back, and started diving head first towards the water.

"What in the world?" Draco said. "Never seen that before"

"Why is she wanting to gain speed, if she doesn't want to hit the water?" Herobrine questioned.

"I don't know. But if she fails to do what she wants the water is always there" Draco said.

I kept going faster and faster, through the clouds. Gaining closer to the water, and just when I was there, I opened them. Then I flew straight forward like a bullet. Past the lake and into a small area of trees in the valley, but when I wasn't looking I ran into one.

The tree was like a brick wall, when I hit it, I immediately stopped, and I fell to the ground, groaning in the pain, of hitting a tree face first. Draco and Herobrine soon came by, and walked up to me.

"Your moves were surprising. Never seen anyone do that before" Draco said.

"Yeah, first time I was assigned with the task, I fell in" Herobrine said.

"Lucky..." I said.

"What do you mean. That was batter than what I did the first time" Herobrine said.

"At least you didn't hit a tree, with your face.." I said.

"So, that's what happened" Draco said.

"Yep, it hurt" I said. Then I stood up, brushing myself off. "Next?"

"Lets work on that landing" Draco said.

"Alright" I said

So, for the next couple hours. I continually worked on that one landing, I continued to get it wrong, but finally before training ended that day, I got it. We walked to the castle, and I went up to the roof as usual with Felix. But that night, I really couldn't sleep. Something felt weird. I honestly didn't know what but, then I believe I figured out.

When, or if I made it back home. What in the world would my parents do when they figured out what happened? I really didn't know, but I figured I'd cross that bridge when I get there.

But after realizing what was wrong with me, I still couldn't manage to fall back asleep. But Felix was, so I figured I'd go out into the woods, maybe try again. So I got up, slowly went down the stairs. But on my way out, I say a room with lights on, and it was cracked open. So as curiosity took hold, I peeked through. Draco was asleep in the, and Hero was sitting against him reading something.

"I suggest you go to bed" Draco said.

"In a little" Herobrine stated.

"What are you even doing?" Draco asked.

"Reading" Herobrine stated,

"What?" Draco asked.

"Flight books" Herobrine said.

"But you already know how to- Wait a minute, are you just try to be a better, teacher?" Draco asked.

"No! Why would you think that!" Herobrine yelled, in suspicion. Draco just smiled at him,

"Maybe..." He said. Draco nodded, and went back to sleep.

Then I left, and walked outside. I walked to the cliff and sat down for a minute,

"I'm so confused" I admitted, "So, so confused"


	17. Late at Night

I continued on the concept for a bit longer, he was always intending to kill me, duh. But after I told him, I was unable to fly, things, changed... It was weird, to even now I think it's strange. Like the conversation those two guards were having. Getting worried about him, because he never does anything like this. I started to wonder why the heck this was going on. But I pushed it behind me and got to practicing.

I worked on the dive I did earlier again, climbed back up the ladder on the mountain. and decided what I wanted to try next.

I wanted to fly.

Not glide, not dive, but actually fly. You know, flap your wings and make progress. That kind of flight. So I ran, off the cliff, and started flapping as much as possible, but I continued falling.

"What the!" I yelled, as I continued falling.

"Work!" I yelled, flapping harder. But then I stopped thinking how everyone else flew. My mom, Hero, Draco. I had to think, but nothing came to mind.

"There's nothing in it. There all the same!" I yelled. Then a realization quickly came to my mind.

"The same..." I thought, then I thought back to the memories, and looked at each one, thinking on how they were the same. And then I found it,

"When you fly, you don't panic...You stay calm and-"

"Flap slowly" A voice in my mind said. Then I let out my wings, and gave them one, hard, push.

Then before I knew it, I was above the cliff ledge. I smiled at the sight of the cliff finally below me.

"So, this is how it feels" I smiled, "Wow"

Then I felt it was time to do more intense things. So I started doing loops and what not, even flying between the trees is the forest. And I didn't think I was half bad. I was doing pretty good. But when I came back to the castle entered my mind.

"If I wanted, I can leave now. Grab Felix and leave..." But I continued thinking on the subject for a bit, and finally reached a decision,

"No" I said to myself. "I would never do that, even if it means not leaving here to go to my family"

Then I walked back up the stairs to the roof, and looked up into the sky,

"After all. Don't I have one here?"


	18. No More Lessons Needed

I woke up that morning, but by myself. No one woke me up, which was strange. I walked down stairs, and Felix and Draco were down there.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Where's Herobrine?"

"He's not feeling so good" Draco said.

"Like emotionally, mentally, physically, what?" I asked.

"He's pretty physically sick" Draco said.

"Like a cold?" I asked.

"I wish, it's like a level 10 cold" Draco said.

"Oh, poor thing" I said.

"I know, it's bad. But he said he wanted me to give you lessons today" Draco said.

"But what about him?" I asked.

"Don't worry. He'll be ok, just give him a day or two" Draco said.

"Alright" I said. "Felix, cane you stay back here and look after him" Felix gave a sharp nod,

"Ok, come to us if anything happens" I said, then me and Draco left to the cliff.

"Ok, next lesson is-"

"Wait, I want you to watch this, ok?" I said,

"Alright" Draco said. I leaned down, opened my wings, and flew off. I did a couple flips, and loops. But finally, I went into the woods, flew around some trees, and came back, skidding on the ground.

"Whoa..." Draco said.

"I had nothing else to do last night. Couldn't sleep so I came here" I panted.

"Well, I think you've done it. You got it" Draco said. Then I heard footsteps and baaing coming towards us. Me and Draco looked to see, Felix and an endermen running towards us.

"Xeons what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Your brother Draco. He's come back, and he's taken Herobrine!" The endermen yelled.

"What!" Draco yelled. "Xeons watch the girl, I'll be back. Silver stay here, got that?" I nodded, and he flew off like lightning.

"We should go in-"

"No, I don't think so" I said, "Now you, are going to watch my sheep and I'm going to go help" I said, running off. I found a horse nearby, tamed it pretty quickly, and rode towards the roaring noises.


	19. Draco's Older Brother

I quickly rode, then in the air, I saw Draco, and this other grey dragon, and they were battling it out. But I noticed that the spot they were in was no further than 400 blocks from my house. But the grey dragon, I noticed the Herobrine was wrapped by it's tail, and stuck there. They kept clawing at each other and everything, until the grey one finally slashed Draco across the chest and he fell.

"You're pathetic Draco" The grey dragon stated, I hopped off the horse, and found a bow, and arrow nearby with one arrow. With my stone sword on my back, I flew up, pulled the bow back, and released the arrow, and it hit the dragon's neck. He roared in pain,

"What pulled that!" He yelled.

"I did!" I yelled, then he looked straight at me,

"What do you want you pathetic waste of life" He growled.

"You, think you can hurt my friends, and get away with it?" I asked.

"Yeah" He laughed flying away.

"So, your not afraid of you're older brother, but you're of a little 6 year old girl?" I asked. Then he quickly turned back to look, like snapped like a slingshot.

"What did you say..." He asked.

"I said, you, are, afraid." I smiled.

"Silver, are you insane!" Draco yelled. But I ignored him, and stayed on the conversation at hand.

"You wanna fight, I mean I took down a full grown dragon. You really wan to mess with me?" The dragon asked.

"The question is, are you up for it" I said.

"That's it!" He yelled, then he bolted towards me. I pulled out my sword and waited. Then when he was near, I flew up, then quickly down, stabbing his back. (No pun intended)

"Why you little!" He yelled, flying after me. I flew away, but he was really fast, he kept snapping at me from behind. Almost grabbing my leg. But then I flew up again. And as he followed me, I got his eye.

"GAHH!" He roared. "I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" Then he bursted towards me, I couldn't out run him, he was too fast, so dodging was my best option. Then I flew straight up, and he followed right behind, I got past the clouds, and I quickly swiped his wings while hiding in the clouds, as he fell, his back towards the ground, I came over and stabbed him in the chest, but as I held the hold, we both fell, but I held the sword in place. Then after we passed through the clouds, he swiped me on the shoulder, which cause blood to spur out. But I held my iron grip on the sword, as it slowly went into the dragon. But then we landed, and the land slightly exploded, causing everyone near the area to see. But I blacked out, as the dirt mist surrounded me, and I saw the dragon dead.


	20. Unexpected Meeting

**(Herobrine)**

"Wake up, wake up" A voice went on. I finally opened my eyes, and Draco was there.

"God, what happened..." I groaned,

"Silver took down Striker" He said.

"What!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I know" Draco said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know, this mist has blocked my sight for the past hour, it's impossible to see" Draco said. I stood up, and hopped on Draco,

"Well lets look" I said. Then for the next hour, we continually called her name, until we saw two figures in the mist.

"Who's there?" I asked, then out stepped, Steven and Neon.

"What in Notch's name are you people doing here?" I asked.

"We saw someone take Striker down. And we came to find him or her" Steven said.

"Well, the one who took down Striker, was in fact your daughter" I said.

"That's impossible, she's-"

"She's not dead. No time for answering that though we got to keep looking" I said. Steven and Neon nodded, and we went the other way.

"Did you try to use your wings to clear the dust, Neon?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it just blows back in my face" She said. We continued on for an hour or two more, still not finding anything.

"What the heck, where is she..." I said.

"Could Striker could've flown off with her?" Steven asked.

"No, he was silent dead. No way he's alive" Draco said. Then we heard a strange noise.

"What, was-"

"Shh" I said. Then we heard it again, then another.

"What is that?" I whispered,

"It sounds like a sheep" Steven whispered.

"That's it!" I said. "Felix!" Then the noise came again,

"Felix, keep baaing, we'll follow your sound!" I yelled, then the baaing was constant and Draco was able to pick it up, and follow it. We finally made it to a clear area. And there was Striker's dead body. But as we looked around, Felix jumped on top of Striker, as if something was there...


	21. On Our Way

**(Silver)**

My eyes opened slightly, as I saw Felix jumping around, trying to attract attention. I kept my eyes open as best I could, as Draco came. He created a bit of dust, so I coughed. Then Herobrine hopped off of Draco. He came up to me, and kneeled down, shaking my other shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked. I coughed,

"No, not really..." I croaked. Then my parents came into view. But I was to hurt to do anything.

"Steven, your village is the closest, is there any medic or something?" Herobrine asked.

"Yeah, there is" Dad said.

"Alright then, let get there right away" Herobrine said. He then picked me up, and started to fly, next to my mom, while Felix, and Dad hopped on Draco. We made it there within 5 minutes, and we all went on the ground and ran. Everyone from town was outside. And of course they were gasping at the sight of what was going on. And in the crowd, there stood Hannah, Abby, and Emma.

"Draco" I said, then he ran up to me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Those 3 girls in the crowd, go get them" I said, Draco nodded, and ran. It was strange, the whole crowd backed up except for, Abby, Emma, and Hannah.

"Silver wishes to see you" He said. They all nodded, and ran behind him. Then, I once again, blacked out...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I think the next one might be the last. IDK yet.**


	22. In the Hospital

I woke up, to the sound of the beeping, heart reader. And I was breathing through this mask, that was one my mouth. The room I was in, was empty, no one in sight. It was just an empty hospital room. I felt much better, but my leg was broken, and my arm was severely wounded. I saw the doctor quickly peek in the room, then he closed the door. Then the window, next to the bed opened, then Draco, and Felix popped their heads in.

"How ya doin?" Draco asked.

"Could be better" I said.

"Well, I think it was worth the pain" Draco said.

"Why so?" I asked.

"Well you kinda saved Herobrine's life" Draco said.

"So my goal was accomplished?" I asked.

"More than just accomplished" Draco said.

"Good." I stated. Then the door opened, everyone came in. Including Abby, Emma, and Hannah. In fact they ran up to me first.

"Are you alright?" Hannah asked.

"Like I told, Draco. Could be better" I said.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"It'll take too long to explain" I said. Then they moved to the end of my bed, as everyone else came up.

"Glad you're alright" Dad said.

"We were quite worried" Mom said.

"You're my parents, I know..." I said, smiling. Then Herobrine walked up, and the first thing he said was,

"How on earth did you take down that dragon?"

"To be honest, I have no clue" I said. Then Hero, looked at my dad, and then everyone left the room.

"So, why'd you do it?" He asked.

"It was a natural reaction, a friend in need" I said. He smiled,

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah, did you not hear what I said?" I asked.

"I kinda blacked out" Herobrine said.

"Oh" I said, "How long have I been asleep"

"A couple hours, it's about 9:30 right now" He said.

"At least I got some sleep" I said.

"One more question" Herobrine said.

"Ok" I said.

"Did you really consider Me, Draco, and Felix, as 'family'" He asked.

"You were the voice in my head, weren't you!" I said.

"Who else would it be?" Herobrine said.

"Fair point" I said. "But, I have to speak the truth here. The answer to your question, is yes. I did"

"That was surprising to me, I mean you only knew Draco and I for about 3 days" He said.

"Well I am, 'technically' your 'nephew'" I said.

"Yeah, I guess you are" Herobrine said.

"So, how long will my recovery take?" I asked.

"For your arm, a week, and your leg, a month" He said.

"Aww, what?" I said.

"At least when you heal. You can show those kids who bullied you who's boss" Herobrine stated.

"I had that planned since I could fly" I smiled.


	23. Epilouge

**(1 months later...)**

I had finally been able to go back to school, and Herobrine wanted to see me teach them a lesson so badly. He turned into that kid from again. When I first walked into school, some kids walked up to me, one that were in my classes, and stuff like that.

"Heard you took down a dragon" Noah said.

"Yep, saved the mythical Herobrine as well." I said.

"You, met him!" Nick yelled.

"Yeah, he's kind of related to me" I said.

"That, is, so cool" Julie said. I smiled,

"Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to" I said, and Herobrine came next to me. I walked to my locker. And opened it up, and as usual, Jen came over.

"So, you were out of school for a while. What'd you do, sprain an ankle while trying to fly' She said, laughing.

"No, I actually killed a dragon, and saved Herobrine" I said.

"That's the news going around school, heard you can fly now" She said,

"Yep" I said, flying up, and doing a loop backwards.

"That's nice, but I doubt you, saved Herobrine, everyone knows he's fake" Zeya said. Herobrine came up next to me, and just sat there.

"I think, you might want to take that back" He said.

"And if I don't" Zeya said.

"I'll scare you so bad, you'll think it's a dream" Herobrine said.

"Alright, scare us then" Jen laughed, "I'd like to see you try" Then Herobrine flashed his eyes, and Jen with Zeya went along screaming.

"Losers" He said.

"You don't know how funny that was" I said.

"Course I do, I'm the one who did it"

* * *

**Alright, and that is the end. Hope you all enjoyed. BTW: Sequel in progress. It'll be amazing. It's going to be called, Guardians of the Night.**

**SPOLIERS: Silver is going to be 17 in this fic, and there will be a villain, Ohhh a villan, everything's better with a villan.**

**Hope you all read the sequel when it's released. This is also the longest story I've ever written so. (RANDOM DANCE PARTY!)**

**Silver out-**


End file.
